Sora Kamioka
Sora Kamioka is a supporting character who later becomes a main character in the fanfiction project by AthrunZala00 called Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross. He is also one of the main characters in the Tenth Series of Board Game. He is a resident of Tokyo, Japan, who has a huge interest in dueling. He is mostly seen with his childhood friends, Izumi Fujioka and Hideki Kurosawa, when he is not on his journey for the 100 Legendary Numbers. He is a student attending Aoyama High School, where he is currently a senior. He will be the tenth series representation of AthrunZala00, and will be voiced by AthrunZala00. Appearance and Skills/Abilities Sora takes on the appearance of a normal, high school student; however, there is some darkness behind his personality. The picture above shows Sora's appearance during colder months. However, during warmer months, he usually wears simple clothes, like T-shirts and baggy shorts. His hair is a little longer than the average length for boy's hair. His hair is light brown, and is usually messy, since he doesn't really bother to comb it. His eyes are bright blue, representing the color of the sky, which the English translation of the name "Sora". His personality is much darker than it was when he was younger. The reason behind this is his dark past of the family's separation finally affecting him. He has skills in both dueling and actual combat, both hand-to-hand and with weapons. His dueling skills are phenomenal, resulting in the undefeated streak that he has carried since middle school up through high school. As for hand-to-hand and weapon combat, he can hold his own against another skilled opponent. He became good at these two types of combat after journeying with Hitomi Sekigawa for half a year looking for the Legendary Numbers monsters. Otherwise, Sora is very smart, as shown by strategies he uses to come back and deal One-Turn Kills to his opponent. Sora's Past The only details about Sora's past so far known are the separation of his family, splitting him up with his father and his younger sister would go with his mother. Also, he had childhood friendships with both Izumi and Hideki, that still exist in the actual series. It is also hinted that Sora's father is dead, since he lives on his own instead of working with his father. Relationships Sora has many relationships, whether it is a love relationship, hate relationship, or very close friend relationship. Here are a few of the important ones: Izumi Fujioka: One of Sora's childhood friends. She is the only real female that Sora can interact with until he leaves on his journey. These two get along very well and they really care about each other, which is shown with Izumi tries to stop Sora from leaving. Sora still thinks about her, even after leaving on his journey. Hideki Kurosawa: One of Sora's childhood friends. He is Sora's best friend, and will do anything for Sora's sake. When Sora attempts to leave, he steps in to stop him with a duel. Sora wins and ultimately leaves, but the two still think about each other. Hitomi Sekigawa: The original holder of Numbers 17 and 20, until Sora defeats her. She becomes attached to him, and decided to team up with him. She is in love with him; however, he returns no affection, making the relationship a one-sided love relationship. The two become real close friends as the journey takes place, and Hitomi is the reason for Sora being able to open up to girls more, as well as the hand-to-hand combat and weapon training. Sora's father: Although it is presumed that Sora's father is dead, the two had a great father-son relationship while his father was alive. Sora was originally planning to take part in his father's company, but opted out after his father died, deciding to pursue something else he liked. This led to his father's corporation being shut down; however, Sora was more focused on his friends to care. Sora's mother and younger sister: Although he doesn't have many memories about either one, he still sees them as family, and attempts to reunite with them by gathering the Legendary Numbers. Mystical Cross A week before Sora left for his journey, he came upon a mystical cross. He was eventually told by a hooded man that he could obtain any wish he wanted by using that cross and the Legendary Numbers together. In the end, this cross that was originally thought as normal actually has some abilities. The only one known so far is that it can grant any wish to the one wearing it if that person gathers the 100 Legendary Numbers. Sora's Decks Main Article: Sora Kamioka's Decks Sora uses different decks in both the fanfiction project, Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross, and the Tenth Series of Board Game. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross, he mainly uses a Blackwing Xyz Deck, but uses other decks, like an Automatic Win Counter Deck and, later on, an upgraded version of his Blackwing Xyz Deck, known as a Dimensional Blackwing Xyz Deck. Notes